


Our Hearts Bind Like Stars

by LoveAndKisses23



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Español | Spanish, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, Love, M/M, Smutty, Top Louis, blablabla, fluffsmut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveAndKisses23/pseuds/LoveAndKisses23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Y con sus corazones al ritmo de uno solo, latiendo sin cesar, ahora en cuerpo y alma se pertenecían."</p>
<p>Fluff Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Hearts Bind Like Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Es un nuevo os donde me inspiré en ESA parte de la película de "La chica de la capa roja"(sino la han visto, tienen que verla, es buena aksnal) Obviamente con mis palabras alsnasklas espero les guste :)  
> Kudos y comentarios siempre son recibidos con mucho cariño<3.

Verde.

Azul.

Dos miradas entrelazadas yacían apoyadas en sus rodillas en la blanca nieve, el invierno reinaba el lugar, el viento cálidamente movía las hojas de aquellos tremendos árboles. Sus miradas jamás se separaron, y las dos siluetas eran iluminadas por el intenso amanecer.

Harry acarició lentamente el rostro de Louis hasta llegar a su cuello, el ojiazul rápidamente agarró la mano de Harry, alejándola. La increíble sensación de sus caricias, los dejaban sin aliento. Harry al ver que Louis no se dejaba llevar, se acercó lentamente al cuello del ojiazul, y comenzó a repartir delicados besos en esa piel bronceada, después de unos segundos el ojiverde se separó y lo miró, lo miró como si fueran las últimas personas en el mundo, y lo que estaban a punto de hacer fuera un pecado. Pero sería el pecado más hermoso.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Louis lentamente empezó a elevar su brazo y sus dedos acariciaron ese rostro de porcelana, lo acariciaba tan delicadamente como si en cualquier momento se fuera a romper.

Los dos quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia, Louis comenzó a quitar suavemente la capa larga y roja del rizado, cuando yacía en el suelo, los enamorados sin prisa empezaron a yacerse en la capa, sin despegar sus miradas. Louis, que estaba encima de Harry, se acercó a él, luego el ojiverde repitió el mismo proceso y se besaron.

Sus labios se movían con desesperación, pero aún con ese amor que los caracterizaba. Pasión, cariño, deseo,  _amor_ , placer, se mezclaban en esa maravillosa sensación de labios. Sus lenguas se encontraron, las respiraciones agitadas llegaron a escucharse, y sin depegarse de sus bocas, comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo del otro. Louis acarició los muslos de Harry, y Harry acarició su espalda, sus labios se despegaron, haciendo sonar una dulce melodía.

Lentamente sus prendas fueron desapareciendo, hasta quedar desnudos, como los trajeron al mundo. Apoyados en la capa roja y larga, sus manos rápidamente comenzaron a encontrarse. Louis comenzó a repartir delicados besos alrededor del cuello de Harry, haciendo que éste se le escapara un pequeño jadeo, dejando una pequeña marca en su piel. Abrió las piernas del rizado, y de a poco adentró un dedo en su pequeño agujero, Harry gimió, luego colocó otro dedo, moviéndolos para preparar su pequeña entrada. Harry jadeaba, y al sentir que Louis retiraba sus dedos de su entrada, gimió por la sensación de pérdida. Louis sacó lubricante de su pantalón, que estaba a un lado de ellos, y preparó su propio miembro, después de estar lubricado completamente, se colocó entre las piernas del rizado, sus brazos a cada lado de su cabeza, y de una estocada entró.

Harry gimió fuertemente, con sus brazos rodeó el cuello de su Louis, y sus piernas envolvieron sus caderas. Louis esperó pacientemente a que se acostumbrara.

-Muévete -dijo el rizado luego de unos minutos. Louis obedeció sus palabras, y se movió lento y suave, los dos respirando entrecortadamente. 

-Ah hmm -jadeó Louis.

-Más fuerte Lou.

El rizado tenía los ojos inyectados en una completa pasión, y cuando comenzó a moverse más rápido el ojiazul, él comenzó a jadear. Louis lo embestía cada vez más rápido y con fuerza. Las manos del rizado bajaron a la espalda de Louis, enterrándole sus cortas uñas; Louis sujetó con una mano el muslo de Harry, sin dejar de embestirlo, y la otra estaba apoyada al lado de la cabeza del ojiverde. Nuevamente, sus labios de encontraron, con dificultad los movían por el choque de sus cuerpos que hacían, luego de estar varios minutos de esa forma, un cosquilleo en sus vientres se hizo presente.

-Te amo -dijo Louis mirándolo a los ojos.

-También te amo -Harry contestó.

Con una última embestida llegaron al máximo clímax, respirando con dificultad se envolvieron en la capa roja. Harry descansó su cabeza en el pecho de Louis, donde depositó un pequeño beso, Louis acarició los rizos del ojiverde, envolviendo y deshaciendo sus dedos entre ellos. Y con sus corazones al ritmo de uno solo, latiendo sin cesar, ahora en cuerpo y alma se pertenecían. Sólo la luz del amanecer, los árboles, la blanca nieve, y la suave brisa fueron testigos de esa hermosa demostración de amor, que en donde dos cuerpos, y dos corazones juntaron sus vidas para siempre como estrellas en el cielo.


End file.
